


I Dare You

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron is full of good ideas.





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the lovely Queenb23  


* * *

 

“Come on, Hermione,” Ron said in a whisper. “I dare you.”

 

He grinned, wondering if she’d back down from this challenge. He had just opened his mouth to tease her when she pushed him hard against the bathroom door. It burst open and Ron nearly toppled onto the floor.

 

“Hermione!” he gasped in surprise. But she flicked her wand at the door, locking it soundly. She cast _Muffliato_ and turned back to him, licking her lips nervously, as though she had begun to lose her nerve.

 

Ron noticed her hesitation and closed the gap between them, crushing his mouth to hers and pulling her flush against him. 

 

She let instinct take over and ground her hips against his erection. He moaned and reached for her dressing gown, opening the loose knot at the front and pushing it off her shoulders. Underneath she wore a blue nightdress with a slight edge of lace at the neckline. He lifted it up over her head in one motion, leaving her in only her matching blue knickers. His hands cupped her breasts, kneading her already hard nipples. She moaned loudly against his mouth. 

 

“Oh God, Hermione,” he whispered.

 

She pulled his t-shirt over his head and then pulled his pajama bottoms down his thighs. His erection was extremely evident through his boxers, and she let her hand slide down to stroke him through the soft cotton.

 

“Shower.”

 

Hermione released him and turned to the shower. Soon steam was filling the bathroom. He came up behind her and gathered her hair to the side, placing kisses at the base of her neck. He placed his hands on her hips and traced the lace at the top. He slid his hand down her abdomen, seeking the hot, wet flesh between her leg. A moan from Hermione indicated that he found the right spot. He rubbed her clit slowly and teasingly while sucking gently on her soft slender neck.

 

“Please, Ron.”

 

He withdrew his hand and slipped off her knickers. Then he removed his boxers and led her inside the shower.

 

The water was hot on his skin, but his focus was on Hermione. The water was running enticingly over her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach. He wanted to follow the streams with his tongue.

 

She reached up and grabbed his hair with her fists, pulling his mouth to hers and he responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing her deeply. 

 

Ron backed her up against the slick, tiled wall and lifted her under her bum. She wrapped her legs around his waist. With one thrust he was buried deep within her.

 

“Shit, Hermione,” he groaned, as he felt her tight wet heat surround him. 

 

He pulled out and pushed in again, faster and faster as her squeals grew louder and her fists clenched his hair tightly, almost painfully.

 

The sound of their wet skin slapping in conjunction with the falling water and their moans bouncing off the walls of the small bathroom heightened Ron’s arousal.

 

“So good,” he muttered, gripping her arse tighter as he thrust powerfully inside her. 

 

Ron was so close, it was too much to see her looking so wild and sexy pinned up against the wall, knowing she was just as aroused as he was. And knowing they could be caught at any time by any of his family members made it all the more exciting. 

 

He felt the grip on his hair slacken and her hand trailed down his chest for a moment before she found her clit with her fingers and began to massage herself. He growled in pleasure.

 

“Oh Ron,” Hermione moaned.

 

“Mmm, that good?”

 

“Yes,” she whimpered.

 

His release was coming fast and he drove into her harder and harder. One of her hands gripped his shoulder.

 

“Ron,” she moaned and her felt her muscles contract and release around him. With a loud groan he spilled inside her.

 

Ron pressed his forehead against Hermione’s. His breath was coming in quick, heavy pants and his arm was shaking with exertion. She unhooked her legs from his waist and slowly lowered them to the tiled floor.

 

“That was brilliant,” he said, grinning. “Glad you took the dare.”

 

“Well, Ron, you’re full of good ideas,” Hermione chuckled. 


End file.
